Lucy's Escape
by GingerNinjaK
Summary: hey guys my second fanfiction i hope you like it the fanfiction starts off at chapter 382 from the manga and i am shipping Lucy and Mard Geer know as Demon king together
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

I was walking silently with Natsu until Warren interrupted us to use his telepathy. He told us that Mira was safe and Elfman and Lisanna were safe too. "What a relief." I said. "Hey Warren, can you make it so everyone else can hear me too?" I said to Warren.

"Okay, right give me a sec...Okay Ready!"

I said to everyone "Wendy and Carla have stopped face! They've crushed the enemies' plans!" Everyone was so happy and cheering through Warren's telepathy. Everyone heard Warren scream, somebody invaded Warren's telepathy. Warren yelled through the pain "Who the fuck are you!?"

Someone replied in a deep voice "It is Demon King Marde Guille. But you don't have to remember that name. You imbeciles won't even live to see tomorrow." I could tell that everyone was shocked through the telepathy but tried to focus of the intruder. A couple seconds later the ground beneath us started to move. Me and Natsu where together at the time, the next, we where falling. "What's going on!?" I called out to Natsu, I was being sucked into the ground by something. "I'm gonna be sucked in!"

Natsu yelled out my name, I reached out my hand to grab his, our fingertips touched, but we missed hands. Everything went blurry after that and I blacked out. When I woke up I had no idea where I was, "Where am I? What happened?"

Demon King's POV

"So, someone managed to escape the clutches of Algeria?" I smirked a little. "In terms of percentages, that was a one in a billion change. What dumb luck... No... To be left at the gates of hell... What a horrible misfortune." I turned to Kyouka, a demon from the book of Zeref. "See you later, Kyouka. I am going to check out this person who escaped Algeria." She didn't say a thing, she merely nodded to herself and walked away. Now I just have to find the one that escaped.

Lucy's POV

"Natsu!" I yelled searching high and low for the pink-haired salamander, "Where the hell is he!?"  
"You'll never find him or anyone from Fairy Tail for that matter." I slowly turned towards the voice.  
"Wh-who are yo-you?" I stuttered as a man emerged from the shadows of a rock, I stumbled backwards.  
"Who am I you ask, I am Silver the one that will to finish you off." I tried to get up but my legs wouldn't hold my weight. "Aww do your legs hurt, great I won't need to chase you." He smirked. I moved my hand to my keys in desperation,  
"Leo!" I yelled as a blinding bright light filled the room and disappeared again.  
"What's wrong princess?" A handsome man that resembled a lion said as he kissed up my arm.  
"Leo! Stop it. Your opponent please." He turned around and saw the guy with the dark hair staring at the pair of them.

"You are just slowing down your death, how lame. Just let me finish you off now." When he said that Leo turned around and stood his ground.

"You want to kill Lucy? Well that is not going to happen!" Leo didn't think twice before launching himself into battle with Silver. However, the battle didn't last long. Silver finished Leo off in one move. "Leo!" I yelled out to him.

"Sorry Lucy, I couldn't protect you." Leo said before disappearing.

"Leo!" With all my strength I got to my feet and ran at him in order to redeem Leo's failure. I tried to punch at Silver but I missed and fell to the ground.

"You fight well, little girl." he laughed "Now it's time to finish you off." He picked me up by the neck and started to squeeze my neck.  
"Let her go! Silver!" Silver obeyed the voice and dropped me. I fell to the ground and my vision was blurring. I could just hear what they were saying before going black.  
"Bring the girl to my room! Now!"  
"But sir."  
"NOW!"  
"Yes sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's Pov

I open my eyes to see that I was in nice room, I thought to my self was everything was dream and I was still at my house than hear. "Ahh your wake."

I slowly turn to where the sound came from, and saw a guy with long black hair.

"My name is Demon King and you going to be my wife." I try to get up but my hands and legs where tie up. "Why am I here?" I ask him.

"Your here because I want you to be here."

He smirk. He came close to be and untie me, when he finish untie me I punch him in the face and jump out of bed. But when I got out of the bed I fell to the ground, my whole body was in so much pain. "W-what happening to my body?" He laugh a bit and said

"You are in the Demon world humans slowly die, if they come to the demon world."

"Then why did you bring me?"

"To make you in a demon." No no I don't what to come a demon, I pick myself up and made my way to the door. "Wow you can still walk, I bit shock that you can still walk." I hear him get up and walk over to me, I just made to the door and he was right behind me. He grab my arms and pin my arm above my head and move his face close to my. "Aww you're so cute." He smirk again. I couldn't move, I try so much to get away. And then he stab his hand into my chest were my heart was, I look down to see a look of blood going everywhere. He move his hand out of my chest and then, he let go of my arm, I fell to the ground, and my vision was going black again. When I woke up again I was in same bed, I got out of the bed. I walk pass a mirror and I saw something different about myself so, I stop at the mirror and saw that my hair was black and went blond half way though. I hear the door open, look over to the door. "Ahh you are wake again sweetie." Without thinking I attack the Demon King but I miss and hit the wall, the wall was destroy.

"Wow you're in bad mood, I maybe I shouldn't of gave all that power." He smirk, I went to punch him again but he said "Stop." I stop where I was I couldn't move and then he said "To your knees." I fell to my knees.

"Ha, you can't hurt me, you can't ever touch, only when I want you too."  
"You can't tell me want to do." I slowly got back on my feet, I look at his face, and he had a shock face.  
"How? To your knees." I went down a bit but I was still standing, I saw him move and then he punch me in gust. I feel down to the ground, I was still too weak to fight back. He pick me up and move me back to the bed, "Stay here, and don't leave the room, in till I say so." He walk out of the room, I didn't move it till someone said that dinner was ready and Master Mard want me to come. And then the maid gave me dress and told me I had to wear it. About 10 mins later I came out and maid walk me to where Mard was. I walk in the room there was only Mard sitting at the table, he look at me and he had a shocked face first than he smiled. The maid push me over to where he was sitting and push me down next to him, I look away from and said "Where are my friends? Are you going to set them free?" I look over to him, he smirk. "Your friends are safe for now."

"Where are they?!"

"Why should I tell you." He grab my hand, I look over and I was tell to let go.  
"If you marry me, I let your friends go."  
"Really?"  
"Yes." He smiled, I blush a bit. "Hahaha, hell no I can't believe you believe me and did you fall for me? I saw you blush." He laugh.  
"Why would I fall for you!"  
"Whatever, I am going." He got up and walk away. "Oh, go back to the room now." I got up and walk back to the room, where I was stay at. When I walking back I could hear crying, it was from the room next to me. I look at the door it had Demon King on the door. I thought to myself why, he would be cry about…..


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry that this took me so long i hope you guys can forgive me **  
***gets on my knees* I'M SO SORRY AGAIN **  
**well here is chapter 3 i hope you guys love it ^_^**

Lucy's Escape Chapter 3

The next day

Lucy's Pov

I was told to put on some nice clothes and go outside, I walk outside to see him. Waiting for me, I walk over to him, when I get to him I saw a grave.

"It's my mum grave, she die when I was young, by humans and that's why I hate them… but you're different." I look over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"My Mum die as well when I was young…" I couldn't help myself I started to cry, he look over to me and wiped my tears away. He pulled me into him, and then hug me.

"Don't worry, you don't need to cry anymore I'll be with in till the end." I hug back, we stay like this in till one of maid came.

"Master!"

"What is it?"

"Your Father and brother has come to visit you, Master" He let go of me and started to walk back in. "Take her back her room make sure my father and my brother don't see her."

"Sure thing, Master." She grab my hand and took me back to my room.

Demon King's POV

I can't believe them, why would they want to visit me? I open the doors to dinner area to see my father and my older brother. "What bring you here father?"

"I come to see you…"

"That's bullshit."

"Don't talk back to father like that."

"Why did you have to bring him here?!"

"He misses you. It was a big trip getting here and we didn't eat anything, so go get us something to eat."  
I took a deep breath in, look over to maid.  
"Yes sir." She walks into the kitchen, than I look over to my father.  
"So why are you here, dad?"

"I've come to see my wife, is that wrong?"

"No it isn't, you know where she is..." I watch him leave the room.

"Mmmm, you better be nice to me you don't wont dad finding out that you're the one who kill mum." I didn't think I pin him to the wall and I was about to punch him.  
"I won't do that Demon King." He smirks at me.

"Master, there is problem." I let him go and walk over to the maid.

"Yeah what is it?" I walk away with the maid.

"Have fun, Demon King."

Back to Lucy  
Lucy's Pov

"I wonder what happen." I walk around the room, to find something to do. "Huh? What's this?" I pick it up, it had dust all over. I clean it to see what it is. "Hmmm it's a picture. Aww he so cute when he was kid! Hmmm that must be his mother, she so beautiful. That must his father, oh he has bother too. His brother is so cute too."

"Why thank." I look over to see where the voice came from. "My my, who are you cutie?" I was too scared to answers him, I close my eyes for a bit and when I open them he was right in face lifting my chin. "You know it's rude when you don't answer someone. For that I'll have to punishment you girl." He grabs my hand and pulled me to the bed.  
"Hey, let go of me!" he put me on the bed and got on top of me, first he started to kiss my neck and that he started kissing me on the lips.  
"Stop!" I try to get away, but he was too strong, I barely could move.

"Is that all you got girl? How weak... Hmm I wonder how cute you are under these clothes?" he started to undo the buttons to my shirt.

Back to the Mard  
Mard's Pov

Well that's that problem done with, I better get back before he does something. I walk back to the dinner room, when I get there only dad was there. "Where is he?"

"He went to his room."

"Which room is he in?!"

"The one he is all ways in."

"Damn it! You stay here and don't move." I hope I can get there before he does anything to her...

**_****  
****I know the grammar is bad i'm so sorry and im sorry again it took forever i hope chapter 4 doesn't take this long **


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy's Pov

"Damn you!" he smirked, his face came closer. He going to kiss me! What should I do? I didn't know what do, so I headbutted him. "Ow! You bitch!" He got off me and pick me by the neck. "You stupid girl, now you are going to die!" Am I going to die? My vision was dark, is anyone going to save? This is the end of me...

Mard's Pov

Damn it… Hope he hasn't do anything. I was running as fast as i can to the room. Ahh finally I made it, hmm damn it the door is locked. I put my hand to the door and blow it away, I walk in to see that my brother was holding Lucy by the neck. "Let her go!"

"Oh hey brother, don't mind me just getting rid of trash."

"I said let her go!"

"Oh is that monster coming out to take care of me just like it did to mother?"

"Tch!"

"Fine I'll let her go." He lets her goes and starts walking over to me. "I want to see that monster again, maybe you should show dad."

"Get out!" I watch him leave the room, I look over to Lucy. She wasn't moving, I ran over there to see if she was all right.

"Lucy! Hey wake up, please don't leave me I need you…" I grab her and holes her close to me. "Please don't leave me…"

Lucy's Pov

I open my eyes to see that I was in the bright room, I look around. There is nothing, just white walls and ground. I wonder where I am, I was so lonely.

"Lucy…" I heard someone calling out to me, it sound like a girl.

"Lucy…" This time it sounded like a guy.

"Where are you?" I reply back.

"We are here…" The voices where now behind me, I turn around over to see.

"Mum… Dad… I thought you two were dead?"

"Silly girl, we are right here."

"But why are you here mum and dad?"

"We're come to get you and take you back." Tears started to come down my face.

"What's wrong honey?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I wouldn't save anyone, I'm so weak I couldn't even save one them. Why did they let me join them, even when they knew that I weak?!" I fall to the ground. "I'm so weak, I want to become stronger so I can save anyone!"

"Comes with us Lucy, you don't become stronger where we going, we can be happy again. Like when you were younger, we be big happy family again so what do you say?" I look over to them, I wipe the tears away and got up and smiled at them.

"Sounds like fun."

"Lucy! Hey wake up, please don't leave me I need you…"

"What was that?" I looked around to see where the sound was coming from, I look back at mum and dad. I saw my mum lift her arm out to me,

"Come on, take my hand." I reach over to her hand.

"Please don't leave me…"

Year later

Mard's Pov

It's another day, I walk outside to the graves and puts flowers on the graves.

"So it's been year all ready, times sure does fly by. I wish I could you could be with me right now, I just want to see your smile again it was so beautiful… Nothing could more beautiful than you Lucy.."

**so that was chapter 4 **

**sorry it's short I wanted to leave at cliffhanger **

**should I name Mard's brother? If so leave comments for names cause I have feeling he coming back into the story and thanks again for reading my fanfiction and sorry for the bad grammar I know I its shit **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lucy's Pov

I reach my hand to grab her hand, but I put my hand back to my side. "I'm sorry mum and dad but it's not my time. Someone calling out to me and he needs me and I need him. But it was nice seeing you guys again. I never really got to say bye to you two, so I'm going to say it now… Goodbye mum and dad." They both smiled.

"I'm glad you are happy."

"Thanks mum and I love you mum and dad, you just got to wait a bit longer than we can be big happy family." I turned my back to them and walk away from the light. I open my eyes to see that I was in Mard's room. "Hmmm, how long was I out for?" I got out of the bed, I walk over to mirror. "Ahh I got my blonde hair back and it's longer." I wonder where Mard is I should go look for him. I walk over to window and look outside. "Oh there he is." I went out of room, started to walk to the graves where Mard was. I get to where Mard was and it looks like he talking to himself. "Hey mum, how it going? I wish you meet Lucy she really nice and lovely you'll would love her. Whenever I look at her I think about you she as beautiful as you maybe even more than you. She been asleep of over year now I hope she wakes up soon. I would do anything to see her smile again, oh and her eyes are the most beautiful eye you'll ever see. She just like angel, an angel I don't deserve."

Mard's Pov

I smiled at her grave, and look at it for a bit more before I leave. I just as I was about to leave, I see two wings wrap around me from behind. I turn around to see, what was hugging me. It's an angel, no wait it's Lucy she wake finally. I hug her back I wasn't letting her go this time. "I miss you so much."

"I'm sorry, but I'm here now." I look at her face she had the bigs smile I just wanted to kiss her. "I saw my mum and dad I finally got to say goodbye to them." She smiled again, I couldn't hold it in anymore I grab her and kiss her on the lips. I thought she was going to push me away, but she kiss me back. At first I was shocked but than I was happy. I hug her again after we kiss. "Where are my friends?"

"Don't worry, I let them go."

"Are they safe? Can I go visit them."

"Yeah they are, you can but they won't remember you tho."

"Huh? Why that?"

"I the memories so they won't remember so they wouldn't cry because I didn't think you were going to live. So I made easier for them, I'm sorry but I can't change it back."

"No it's all right, but I'll like to see them."

"Ok I'll take you there, but first you have to get change." We both walk back to the rooms, I got change and than we went back to the human world. When we got there, Mard gave me a ring and told me. "The ring I gave you is, a ring that no one would hear or see you or touch you." I put the ring on and started to walk to Fairy Tail. I walk inside, everyone was so happy it made me happy to see them. I sat where I normally sit and watched everyone, Natsu and Gray where fighting and Erza stop them. I smile as I was watching them and than started to cry, as I was crying I didn't see Natsu come to the bar. I finally stop crying and saw Natsu next to me, I put my hand on his head.

Natsu's Pov

"Damn that Erza, I was going to beat Gray that time."

"Hey Natsu, you'll win next." I look up to see Lisanna smiling at me.

"Thanks." I smile back, I smell something, something I smelled before but what is it?

"What's wrong Natsu?"

"I smell something, like someone but I don't know who it is. Hmmm." I sat there thinking to myself, L L-uc L-Lucy. "Lucy!"

"Hmm, who's Lucy is she your girlfriend?"

"Huh? Lucy is one of Fairy Tail members, she family how can you guys forget her?"

Lucy's Pov

Huh? He remembers, but how Mard told me that no one would remember me. I'm so happy, that tears started coming and running down my face. Natsu was yelling out my name, everyone thought he was crazy. Gray walk over to Natsu, and look at Natsu with funny look.

Gray's Pov

"What the hell are you going about? Who Lucy?"

"Why doesn't anyone know Lucy? She family, how can you forget about family?" I look at him, I still don't know who he is talking about. But I heard that name before but where did I hear it from? I thought to myself for a bit, than it hit me.

"Lucy! I know who she is now, I feel bad I forgot. I want to see her." Natsu pointed over where Lucy all sat.

"She right there I know it."

"There nothing there Natsu."

Erza's Pov

What are those boys going about I must of hit them to hard, but Lucy sound like someone I know but where from? Maybe from one of our mission? No Natsu saying she part of Fairy Tail, damn it why can't I remember her? I slammed my hand on the table. "Ahh I remember her now, we have to go and find her!"

Lucy's Pov

One by one everyone started to remember me, I was so happy but yet so sad because probably after this I won't about to see them. I watched them a bit more, it look like all of them where going somewhere but where? Oh no they going to lol for me, what should I do? They about ready to go, I should take the ring off. "Ok guys, are all ready let go get Lucy back!" Yelled Natsu. I took off the ring and got off my stool.

"Wait! Don't go! I'm right here!"

**so chapter 5 done I didn't think I was going to do it so soon but here it is. I've got a name for Mard's brother his going to be Xavier thank hypergirl878 for giving me the name I hope you loved this chapter I love getting comments on my fanfiction it makes so happy even when they say something bad about but thank again for reading ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy's Pov

They didn't hear me, I thought to myself. Maybe I should of listened to Mard, I should of stay with him and none of this would of happen. I turn to the stool I was sitting at and I put my hand on the bar, where I spend most of time when I was in Fairy Tail. I was about to put the ring back on, but before I got to something push me to the ground. I closed my eyes, because I thought it was Mard and he was angry at me because I didn't listen to him. I open my eyes to see, a boy hugging me around my body. All I can see was pink-haired salamander, he slowly move his face so I could I see his. The pink-haired salamander had the biggest smiles on his face I couldn't help myself to smile back at him. "Your finally home Lucy! I've missed you! Where have you been?" I didn't know what to say to him, I even didn't want to say anything. Everyone started to come back they were so happy to see me but I wasn't happy to see them I was sad. I know I shouldn't of came back I thought to myself, I should just put the ring back and leave. Everyone was around me, wanting to know happen to me and why they lost their memories about me. "Guys give her some spaces!" the Pink head roaw at everyone.

"Said the one who is on top her!" Someone said in the crowd. Natsu got angry and then he hug me again.

"Well I miss her the most!" He yelled back. Everyone was laughing and they were so happy. I don't know why they were like this, left them, I lie to them why are they so happy? Natsu finally got off me and help off the floor. "Why are so happy? Why are you guys not angry at me?" they looked at me with blank faces.

"Why would we be angry at you? You don't nothing." Natsu put his hands on my shoulder. "Your part of Fairy Tail, your part of the our family." When Natsu said those words to me, tries started to come out of my eyes and running down my checks. Natsu hug, I stared to cry on to his shoulder this went of about 5 minutes. Everyone stay there and waited, some even cry with me. After I finished crying, I finally told them what happen to me and to them. They were shocked, but then were also happy that I was back. I didn't them about Mard and I was married to him, I just told them I escape for him. Everything went back to normal. Natsu and Gary fighting and Ezra stopping them. I was happy to see of them again, I totally forgot about Mard and the demon world, I was too happy to back at Fairy Tail. After a while, I was sitting at the stool I all ways sit watching everyone. I looked over to doors of Fairy Tail, I saw a dark figure outside the door. Looked back to Natsu, I could see that Natsu saw it too. "He Here!" said the salamander. Everyone looked at Natsu, with weird looks on their faces. "Who Here?" I ask him.

"The asshole, who took you away from us." Mard? But why? Everyone was all ready for battle, the figure got more clearer as it came closer to us. Once Mard came closer enough to us, Natsu jump into a fight. "Natsu!" I yelled at him, but he didn't hear me. Mard pushed Natsu like it was nothing, I shocked that he was that powerful. I think everyone was shocked that Natsu was beaten with one hit, I run over to Natsu as fast as I can. "Natsu!" I pulled him out of the tables and chairs he hit them when Mard pushed him. "Natsu, are you alright?" His eyes slowly open, he felt different for before I didn't know what happen. " thanks god, you are alright."

"Lucy?" He said back, trying to get his breath back.

"Yeah, I'm right here." I smiled back at him.

"No! Your not Lucy! Where is Lucy?!" He yelled while pushing me away from him. Everyone was telling him Lucy was in front of him, he keep saying I wasn't Lucy. After a bit, he gave up talking and started to attacking me. Everyone help to pin he down so he wouldn't hurt me. "What did you do to Natsu?!" Erza yelled while she change armour and she was so got this sword at that I've never seen before.

"You think that sword going to hurt me?" Erza smirk when she heated those words.

"I was hoping you were going to say that. This sword is demon sword, it kills demons and demons only it doesn't hurt humans! So you better be ready to die!" Erza I got in he stands and she was ready to attack him. No I have to stop her! I saw she was ready, so I got and run in front of Mard. "Lucy get out of the way! Well it doesn't matter it won't hurt you!" She keep coming my way, I stoned there and didn't move. I heard Mard yell get away but I didn't listen. I felt him garb my shoulder but it was to late. Erza stab me in the heart, Erza back off. "But how?" She said. I smiled at them, I slowly brought my hands up to sword and pulled it out. When my hands touch the sword it started to burn my skin. I pulled the sword out slowly, looked up to everyone they all had shocked faces.

"I'm sorry." They were my last words to everyone before I fell to ground.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for taking forever to post this chapter, I hope you can forgive me!**

**ive been getting lot of comments saying that my grammar needs work I know that and I've been trying but I can't seem to see my mistakes! I hope you stay, even tho the grammar is shit.. Thanks for the people who have stayed around, it makes me happy ^_^**

* * *

Lucy's Pov

I felt the sword go though me, it hit my heart I knew only had little time left before I die. I looked at Erza, she was so shocked she didn't even move. I felt my body moving back, couldn't do anything about this was the end for me. I'm glad I made all these friends and I'm also glad I meet Mard. I hope he is safe now...

Erza's Pov

The sword went though her, blood was already all over the place. The blood went down the sword and into my hands. I looked around to see everyone shocked faces, I heard Natsu yelling in back ground. Lucy's lifeless body fell to the ground, I just watched her lifeless body hit the ground. I couldn't do anything, I couldn't say anything. I just wanted to run away, I didn't want to see anyone and I don't think they'll ever forgive me. Natsu was already next to Lucy, yelling her name over and over again and again. But nothing happened, he moved her hair out of her face and he rested his forehead onto of hers and cried. Him crying sound like an dragon roaring out of sadness, no one dare to get close to Natsu. They all just watched, you could hear them crying. I looked back at my hands and see the blood all of my hands, I couldn't handle it anymore. I ran out of Fairy Tail, before anyone could stop I couldn't face them after what I did. I keep running in till I reached the lake, I looked into the water and only saw Lucy's face and her blood. I put my hands in the lake to wash the blood off my hands, it didn't want to come off I keep washing and harder. The blood wouldn't come off, tears rushed down my face as sat next to lake washing my hands. As I sat next, I felt someone grab my hands and pulled me in close. "Stop that, your hands have started to bleed. Don't hurt these beautiful hands." I looked up to see who it was, he had blue hair his eyes shine with with kindness as he keep me close to him. It was Jellal, him being here help me but I will never forgive myself.

Mard's Pov

Everyone was in shocked no one moved but Natsu, next to her lifeless body. She was gone from me again, losing the first time was hard enough on me but second time. Tears started to come out of eyes, I couldn't help myself I just loved her to much. There was only one way to save her and that was to take her to my brother. I hated this idea, but he the only way to save her. I slowly walk up to her and got on my knees next Lucy, her body was already pale. I touched her body and was cold. I looked up Natsu, his eyes were red and puffy from crying. I didn't know how was going to tell him that I can save Lucy but I made to man and tell him.

"Natsu... I have a way to save Lucy." I said to him looking him in the eye, hoping that he wouldn't kill me.

"How?!" He yelled back.

"I got to take her to the demon world, where my brother can save her he the only one who can."

"Well... I'm coming with you, I still don't trust you." He said as he wiped his tears away.

"I'm sorry Natsu you can't come, I don't know what my brother will do and humans don't last long in the demon world. But I do promise I'll bring her." Natsu was angry at first but he clam down when he looked back at Lucy.

"Fine... Do what you must but please bring her back to us." He moved away from her, I picked her up as gently as I could. I opened the gate to the demon world and walk into it, just before the gate closes I look back at everyone I can see their sadness in their eyes and I have to bring Lucy back alive.

Demon world

Back into the demon world again... I need to find my brother so he can bring Lucy back to life and also I don't want to let everyone down back at Fairy Tail. I opened the gate to where my brother was but he not he I just in a room with a table and it's dark as well.

"Oh I smell something so nice and sweet." I heard a voice from the shadows.

"Come out of the shadows Xavier... I need you do something for me."

"Oh of course you, don't tell me you want me to bring you little sweet heart back to life."

"Yeah I do, I'm doing this for everyone back at Fairy Tail."

"You could saved mother, all you had to do was give me the title of the 'Demon King' and your kingdom. And mother would of been saved but no you wanted to keep it to yourself." I couldn't help myself I got angry at him.

"You want to know why I didn't save her, because it was her last wish! She didn't want to live anymore! She was sick of father and she sick of you! She could handle it anymore, she didn't like it the way you two handle things!" He smirked at first than he laughed.

"Oh brother, and what about you? Huh. You wanted to destroy the human world. I don't think mother would happy with that." He was right, mother was the only who keep me from going bad and after losing her I just lost it. But after having Lucy I started to get my life back that's why I can't lose her.

"Fine... Just please save Lucy."

"You know it's going to cost you, you're Kingdom and your title as 'Demon King'." He smirked once again.

"Yeah I know, now just do it." Xavier walk up to me and grab Lucy from me and than pushed me back into a wall. But the wall had chains, the chains locked me in place and I couldn't move.

"What's the meaning of this!" I yelled at him, he smirked again. Than Xavier walk over to the table and out Lucy on top of the table.

"To keep you from killing me, cause you won't like how I bring her back to life." He started to take Lucy's clothes off, I couldn't move what is he going to do with her.

"Hey! Stop that! Why are you doing?"

"Saving your girl, big brother." He smirked, as keep taking her clothes off in till she was only in her underwear.

"To save her, she needs my touch." He added while he got closer to where she was stab.

"You're touch?"

"You'll see, big bro." He started to lick where she was stab, wound was healed up. Than he went for her lips and kissed her with passion. It annoyed me see her being kissed by another man, but if was to save her I would do anything for her. Moments later I her gasps for some air, than Xavier turn to me laugh.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing yet." Her added, he walk up to me with a big smirk on his face, he was planning something but I didn't know what.

"Ok you have now have the title of 'Demon King' and you have my Kingdom as well. Now let me go and also Lucy."

"Ok no no. That would do, I want your powers, it would be right if I'm the Demon King and with no Demon king powers so I have to take them away from you."

"What?!" He walk to me and placed two of his fingers on top of my forehead and pulled something out of me. My whole was in pain from this, what was he doing to me? When he finally pulled away, the air got harder to breathe, I'm not demon anymore. "What did you do to me?"

"I took your powers away and now they are mine just like Lucy."

"What no that's not the deal!"

"We didn't make deal, remember big bro. I'm taking her memories away from her and add new ones with me and that means no you and no stupid Fairy Tail. So goodbye bro have fun in the human world." He opened gate behind me and pulled we into it, I was falling who know where but I know I just lost Lucy again. I wouldn't be able to face everyone after I said I would bring her back. I hit something and it went black and I knew I failed everyone I hope I just die.

* * *

**Please leave a comment i love hearing from you all! ^_^**


End file.
